(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus, a document processing method, a document processing system, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There has been conventionally known an image forming apparatus capable of making another image forming apparatus, which is located at a meeting space where the meeting takes place, form images used in the meeting.